Feather and Pleasure
by Eranthe
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles: Sessh x Kag, tanto universo alterno, como lugar donde se desarrolla la historia real. Cáp. 5: mariposas y dinamita , Cáp 1: ring … Cáp 2: Morbid Obsession … Cáp. 6: Creer y esperar.
1. Ring

-

**Feather and Pleasure**

-

**Ring**

**-**

El sol se filtraba por la ventana, más no era totalmente molesto, nada podía dañar ese día.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo despacio intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que había en la habitación, sonrió al recordar.

Con una mano palpo el lado contrario de la gran cama en donde se encontraba, pero su búsqueda fue en vano "estaba vacía", lejos de enfadarse, o sentirse sola, ensancho la sonrisa que había tenido desde el primer momento en que abrió los ojos, se movió un poco y como una revelación, recordó que estaba completamente desnuda, tampoco se alarmo ni hizo ademanes de colocarse algo de ropa solamente tiro la gran sabana blanca un poco mas arriba, y así se deslizo hasta el lado opuesto del que se encontraba y se enrosco ahí donde unos minutos antes un cuerpo estuvo acostado, "aun estaba tibio", se erizo un poco, nada podía compararse con esa sensación que estaba experimentando, ahí, en ese lugar, en ese instante, era completamente feliz.

La habitación no estaba en silencio, desde una puerta frente a la cama le llegaba el sonido del agua de la ducha mientras caía, "le sonó celestial" y en un arrebato de deseo quiso levantarse y entrar junto con "él" a tomar un baño, pero reprimió el instinto, en unos cuantos minutos lo volvería a tener frente a ella, no había afán, además estaba muy muy a gusto.

Mientras aguardaba "su" aparición se dio el gusto de recordar todo lo que había sucedido en las ultimas 48 horas, después de mucho esperar, después de tantas dificultades, después de tantas lagrimas, de tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos y tantas cosas que ella tuvo que buscar y sacrificar al fin su deseo se había hecho realidad.

Escucho como la puerta de la ducha se deslizaba, suspiro y saco de la sabana su mano izquierda, la puso frente a sus ojos y miro perdiendo la noción del tiempo el hermoso anillo que estaba colocado en su dedo anular.

Por fin era "Kagome Higurashi DE Taisho"…

Y el hombre que estaba apunto de salir del cuarto de baño era su esposo, Sesshomaru Tiasho….

**Notas Autora:**

Espero que este primer corto les haya gustado, si es asi seguire subiendo más, a mi personalmente me encanto, pero bueh!! soy yo la que escribe y se supone me debe gustar...

Es mi segundo Fic y el primero intento con Inuyasha...

ya veremos como me va.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Morbid obsession

**-**

**Feather and pleasure**

**-**

**Morbid obsession**

Si alguien tenia la culpa de todo esto no era él, no, definitivamente no era él, era ella la culpable de cada uno de los anteriores y próximos sucesos.

Tenia la culpa de oler jodidamente bien, tenia la culpa de usar esas ropas extravagantes y de que a cada momento que hiciera un movimiento brusco nada quedara a la imaginación, tenia la culpa de ocupar desde hacia mucho tiempo un insignificante lugar en su memoria (si lo pensaba bien, desde que pudo sacar la espada de su padre) y desde hacia poco tiempo casi todos sus pensamientos.

Si, definitivamente toda la culpa era de ella, se había buscado sin saberlo la situación en la que se encontraban, era la responsable de que él hubiera perdido todo su autocontrol y que la tuviera apresada entre el tronco de un árbol y su propio cuerpo, apretándole un tanto fuerte el delicado cuello, aunque no lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento o rogar por aire.

¡Demonios!, desde hacia algunos meses, había perdido toda voluntad para con esa sencilla humana que tenia en ese instante sometida a su voluntad, ¿Por qué rayos le había prestado tanta atención? (tal vez por que entendió que no era una "sencilla" humana), hasta el punto de seguirla, como lo había echo hacia algunos minutos y corrió con la suerte o la desgracia de hallarla sola, estaba completamente seguro que en varias ocasiones mientras él la observaba (no le gustaba llamarlo "espiar"), ella había percibido su presencia y sabia que ese día precisamente él estaba cerca suyo, la pregunta corrió por su mente ¿había buscado estar sola?, no era fácil separarla de su grupo, ¿Por qué justamente ese día, después de unas cuantas semanas sin verla, había decidido alejarse de todos?, la vio mientras se alejaba y le dio bastante ventaja antes de seguirla, lo que encontró fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la hallo en medio de aguas termales preparándose para tomar un baño, dando como resultado el tenerla ahí aplastada, completamente desnuda y a su merced. Era una situación algo mórbida y una obsesión casi enfermiza nacida de quien sabe donde y ni idea de hasta que punto lo iba a arrastrar.

El tener el control de la situación lo ayudaba a calmar su orgullo herido al estar sometido ante una humana (aunque ella no fuera completamente conciente de sus efectos en él), era la tan ya conocida sensación de poder, saber que tenia a un solo roce la vida de ella entre sus dedos lo llenaba de adrenalina y una furia ciega por no comprender que era lo que sucedía con todo el.

La miro por primera vez a los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo enfurecer aun más, no le tenía miedo, en sus ojos no había temor por perder su vida, no le importaba que la tuviera en esas condiciones.

Aumento mas la presión a su cuello como acto reflejo y se calmo un tanto cuando vio un pequeño atisbo de dolor en sus facciones.

- ¿no me temes? – pregunto manteniendo constante la presión.

Kagome no respondió, se limito a mirarlo.

Sesshomaru se irrito ante la falta de respuesta, pero esta vez no fue tan obvio con su cólera, esbozo una sonrisa cargada de prepotencia, la tenia mas cerca que nunca y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión, se acerco peligrosamente a su boca, Kagome pudo sentir sin problema alguno su aliento, su cercanía la mareaba y las sensaciones aun no estaban definidas, añadido con la amenaza constante que eran sus ojos, no era una mezcla muy favorable para su propio autocontrol, ¡iba a besarla!, pero no quería dejar ver lo que estaba pensando, así que opto por simplemente cerrar sus ojos.

Pero para sorpresa de Kagome, no la beso, en el momento en que casi sus labios se rozaban, tomo una dirección inesperada y fue a parar en su cuello, peligrosamente cerca de su oído, no tenían que decírselo, sabía que cada poro de su piel había despertado ante la cercanía del monstruo y lo sintió sonreír contra su piel. ¡OH! En que se había metido y todavía peor por que no intentaba sacárselo de encima.

Sesshomaru se deleito con la esencia de la joven y con un simple movimiento corto un poco de piel, nada peligroso, ni mucho menos la había lastimado, pues Kagome no reacciono, vio descender la pequeña gota de sangre, volvió a su cuello y lamió el rastro el pequeño rastro que dejo, haciendo que la afectada diera un pequeño suspiro que obviamente no paso desapercibido a sus oídos.

No lo resistió más y mandando al demonio todos los pensamientos contradictorios volvió a la posición inicial, y sin que Kagome abriera aun los ojos la beso, no era un beso tierno, era todo lo contrario, rudo y parecía reclamar algo que no estaba segura que era, Sesshomaru se detuvo pero no se alejo de ella, ni siquiera para mirarla y volvió a posesionarse de sus labios esta vez obteniendo una respuesta de parte de la agredida, le subió el ego notar que esta no podía seguirle el ritmo, pero después de un tiempo bajo el ritmo para así disfrutar mas, Kagome suspiraba entre el beso y no había ninguna duda de que los dos estaban disfrutando.

Mientras estaban ahí juntos, Sesshomaru noto la presencia de los acompañantes de la Joven, aun estaban lejos y por la escasa velocidad que tenían se notaba que no estaban preocupados por la que faltaba, eso le daría algo de tiempo, además Inuyasha seguía siendo lento y los vapores de las aguas termales entorpecerían un poco su olfato.

Se detuvo ante la sola mención de Inuyasha en sus pensamientos y una vaga idea corrió por su mente, el simple pensamiento lo hizo enfurecer, se separo y la volvió a tomar del cuello, esta vez mas fuerte obligándola a mantener los ojos cerrados pero esta vez no por placer sino por el dolor que ocasionaba la presión.

- mírame – le dije con una voz que muy fácilmente se hubiera confundido con un gruñido.

Kagome estaba muy confundida, era demasiada información que asimilar, pero se propuso no rogarle para que no la lastimara, haciendo un esfuerzo abrió los ojos y lo miro directamente a los de él, esos ojos que tanto se parecían a los de Inuyasha, sin embargo no veía a Inuyasha en él, miraba a Sesshomaru tal cual.

Se quedo mirándola por un tiempo y lo que vio lo calmo y la sensación que experimento en ese momento tardo mucho tiempo después en definirla, temía que ella lo estuviera tomando como recuerdo de su hermano, pero todas sus dudas de disiparon en Kagome cuanto abrió los ojos.

No había problema era suya, ahora debía irse, pero volvería y ambos los sabían.

La soltó suavemente y con delicadeza depósito otro pequeño beso en sus labios, uno muy diferente a los anteriores y se marcho sin decir nada más.

Kagome soltó el ultimo suspiro y se toco los labios hinchados, debía bañarse muy pronto llegarían sus amigos y también debía esperar por el próximo encuentro con Sesshomaru.

**Notas Autora:**

¡Gracias por leer!

**Alcalime:** Gracias por tu review, aquí esta el siguiente drabble. Por cierto tu correo no me llego.


	3. Siete años

-

**Feather and pleasure**

**-**

**Siete años**

**-**

Despertó muy temprano, excesivamente temprano, se quedo un rato en la cama, pero pronto llego a la conclusión que de nada serviría permanecer mas tiempo ahí, de todas formas no iba a dormir y tampoco había dormido en toda la noche.

Así que sin ceremonia alguna y sin delicadeza para no despertar a la persona junto a el, arranco las sabanas adheridas a su cuerpo, no era necesario ser sutil, ya que ella una vez dormida nada la devolvía al mundo real. Se levanto, tomo la bata del perchero contiguo a la cama, se la puso y antes de dar el primer paso miro el cuerpo que compartía su vida, y no pudo evitar el no comparar y recordar.

Salio al balcón sorprendiéndose de lo temprano que era, "hoy hacia siete años" y así, recostado en la baranda vio el paso del crepúsculo al amanecer, divagando, soñando, recordando.

Siete años sin tocarla, siete años sin besarla, siete años sin escuchar su dulce voz, siete años en los que el recuerdo de sus ojos se desvaneció y por sobretodo siete años estando con una mujer y delirando aun por "ella".

La vida paso muy lento y día tras día, entre rutina y rutina, los recuerdos que le quedaban se volvían evanescentes, nebulosos por más que intentara retenerlos.

No podían vivir solo de memorias, así que por separado cada uno había hecho su vida, ella se caso, él se caso, y en algo mas de dos años el destino le hizo tanto una buena jugada como una mala, después de dos años de imaginarla en brazos de otro, tocada por otro, al fin su deseo se hizo realidad, su matrimonio no había funcionado, se separaron y él mismo busco la manera de que ese hombre no volviera a cruzarse en su camino.

Esa fue la parte buena, la parte mala es que como fruto de esos dos años un mocoso mas caminaba por el mundo, estaba seguro que esto lo atormento durante mucho más tiempo que el propio matrimonio, era un hijo de la mujer que amaba, pero la sangre del niño no estaba mezclada con la suya propia, estaba combinada con la de alguien, que no era él.

Fue una separación necesaria, por un bien mutuo, dolorosa, como todo... con una serie de ironías y recuerdos... Comentarios que arden hasta el más profundo de los sentimientos... una separación inexpresiva pero tormentosa.

Por caprichos de la vida, ella vivía en un lugar que a él mismo le pertenecía, daba gracias todos los días por esto, ya que así podía mantenerse al tanto de lo que eran sus días, la abuela de ella, siempre pensó que iban a casarse, que iban a permanecer juntos y así en el momento de destinar quien iba a adquirir el territorio, lo propuso como heredero de todo con la simple condición de que Kagome viviera lo que le quedara de vida en esas tierras.

Así que así se hizo, ella permanecía aun en un lugar que por azares le pertenecía, él se mantenía pendiente de todo lo relacionado tanto de ella como del lugar, pero nunca quiso volver, tenia personas específicamente dedicadas a la manutención de todo eso, sin que el tuviera que mover un dedo, pero cada día se hacia la pregunta de hasta cuando podían durar las cosas de esa manera y el pudiera resistir mas tiempo sin verla.

Salio de sus cavilaciones dándose cuenta que era hora de empezar un nuevo día.

Luego de una típica mañana, llegaba al lugar donde laboraba, era dueño de todo aquello, pues una vez mas había heredado, por supuesto que debía compartir con su hermano, y su padre aun no cumplía su ciclo, agradecía por esto, su padre siempre fue y seguiría siendo un incondicional apoyo a pesar del orgullo que los rodeaba a cada instante y el ego sobre inflado típico de los Taisho.

- Buen día, Taisho-sama –

Sesshomaru le contesto con un simple movimiento de cabeza, y ella después de tantos años viéndolo hacer lo mismo no se preocupo ni le molesto.

- su padre le dejo dicho que desea hablarle y que pase lo más pronto posible por su oficina. –

Nuevamente asintió. No tenia mucho que hacer y lo que tuviera podría esperar, además hoy no tenía mucha cabeza para ocuparse por cosas de trabajo, así que camino hasta el lugar, toco la puerta y en cuanto escucho la voz de su padre entro.

…

Media hora después un Sesshomaru con las facciones un poco descolocadas y también un tanto pálido salía por la misma puerta por la que había entrado para seguir un día como cualquier otro, pero esta vez salía nuevamente para casa, debía tomar un avión esa misma tarde.

"volvería a ver a Kagome Higurashi."

…

Después de un exhausto vuelo se podía ver a un hombre en un auto lujoso pasando por las puertas de una vereda que tenían un nombre difícil de leer en la parte alta, algo deformado por los años. Algunas personas lo esperaban en la entrada del lugar, bajo del auto entrego las llaves al primero hombre que vio, miro el gran lugar, la gran casa y se dispuso a realizar el ultimo tramo a pie.

Subía escalera por escalera, la tensión casi le hacia contarlas. Al final de estas ella estaría allí.

Se miraron, pero ninguno articulaba palabra, se autoevaluaban y hacían un inventario de que tanto habían cambiado, la sorpresa fue mas dura para Sesshomaru que para Kagome, lo que tenia frente a él, distaba mucho de ser su pequeña Kagome, siete años era mucho tiempo, era obvio que cambiara, pero sus ojos ya no mostraban ese amor que siempre mostraban cuando lo miraba, esto lo enfureció. "ya no lo amaba".

- siete años son demasiados, ¿no crees Sesshomaru? – fue la primera en romper el silencio, sin embargo el solo se limito a observarla.

Dando media vuelta entro al despacho donde debían hablar del asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí, entro seguida de su visitante y cerrando la puerta se dividió el mundo en dos, aquel que estaba fuera de esas puertas y el que estaba hacia adentro y los volvía a reunir.

Ella se viro para volver a mirarlo a la cara, pero en menos de dos segundos la situación tomo un rumbo inesperado, se encontraba como en los viejos tiempos entre los brazos del hombre que nunca dejo de amar.

Pero sus ojos parecían reclamar, estaban furiosos y esta diferencia la asusto.

- basta, Sesshomaru, no lo hagas. –

no basto, este ya estaba besándola y tocándola, y Sesshomaru fue conciente de cuanto había extrañado hacer eso, al poco tiempo Kagome correspondió, ambos sabían, se necesitaban y sin hablar llegaron al mutuo acuerdo de olvidar por un instante, por una hora, tal vez dos, las que fueran pero disfrutar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, una cosa llevo a la otra y entre el beso y caricias, Sesshomaru volvió a tomar lo que por siempre y por el resto de ambas vidas le pertenecía, sin importar nada mas.

Despertó satisfecho, con una sensación agradable en el pecho, realizado y como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Pero hacia falta algo, levanto la cabeza del sofá y fue conciente que ella ya no estaba junto a el, durmió bastante, pues el cielo ya estaba oscuro, tomo sus ropas, se vistió y salio del lugar, la encontró esperándolo en el barandal de las escaleras, en cuanto salio lo miro.

- tu auto esta listo, tu avión sale en una hora, tiempo suficiente para que llegues al aeropuerto y regreses al lugar donde perteneces. –

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de perder el control, y si Kagome no se hubiera acercado a él, despacio y con un cambio diferente en su mirada, de seguro este habría echo mas daño.

- debes volver al lugar donde has echo una vida sin mi, pero ten en cuenta algo Sesshomaru Taisho, y es que en este lugar me perteneces, mientras pises mi mundo eres mió y ni tu esposa, ni tu padre, ni Dios podrán separarme de ti, pero solo mientras permanezcas aquí.

Y así, Sesshomaru volvió a su vida. Cuando su padre lo vio regresar al siguiente día supo que nada de lo que había planeado funciono, su hijo y Kagome no se habían perdonado y seguirían separados hasta que fueran capaces de vencer el orgullo que los separaba.

Cuatro meses después, Kagome recibía la noticia que tanto esperaba, y que la volvía la mujer mas feliz de todas, sin importar los problemas que le traería y sin importar nada, tendría un hijo de Sesshomaru, por fin, un hijo de Sesshomaru.

…

Tres años después un Taisho se humillaba escuchando detrás de una puerta una conversación ajena, que le concernía por que era sobre él y sobre ella.

…

Y unas cuantas horas después Sesshomaru Taisho tomaba un vuelo rumbo al lugar de donde nunca debió salir, a reclamar de una buena vez y para siempre a Kagome Higurashi y a su hijo.

Al llegar era obvio que nadie lo esperara, pero como todo lo que existía en ese lugar le pertenecía nadie dudo en recibirlo, camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa y lo que vio le produjo sentimientos contradictorios y sensaciones difíciles de definir, ahí sentado en la verde hierba y rodeado de las rosas que crecían por la casa estaba su hijo, como confundirlo si era una viva mezcla entre Higurashi y Taisho. Sonrió, le sonrió a su hijo como hacia diez años no lo hacia. Estuvo un momento compartiendo con el pequeño, pero era conciente que lo mas importante ahí era ver a la madre de su hijo. "sonaba tan bien esa palabra".

Le habían dicho que estaba en las caballerizas así que en alguna parte debería estar, efectivamente a lo lejos la vio caminar hacia él, vestía una camisa manga larga probablemente de hombre "que bien le quedaba", jeans ajustados y en si, ropa de trabajo que definitivamente la hacia lucir muy muy bien, observo como saltaba la cerca que los dividía y se detenía frente a él.

- te lo advertí, te lo dije hace tres años, en este lugar me perteneces. –

La beso y con ese beso transmitió todo lo que no podía decir.

Volvía para quedarse.

**Notas Autora: **

No se, espero que les haya gustado, a mi sinceramente no me convence del todo, no por que no me guste, solo por que no me parece que cumpla su función como drabble, sin embargo aquí esta mi actualización.

¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales para "Helena de Minnerz"


	4. Quiero volar esta noche

**-**

**Feather and pleasure**

**-**

**Quiero volar esta noche**

**-**

Apagó las luces del carro, y dejo que por un momento la canción se camuflara con los glóbulos rojos de su cuerpo.

Hacia rato que su mente no se relajaba, hacia rato que no sentía excitación alguna con la música, hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de escuchar...

- ¿Te pasa algo? –

- No.- respondió él.

Y como si fingir fuera respirar, bajo del auto, cerro la puerta, y en cuanto sonó la alarma, recordó que había olvidado algo más que sus ilusiones en el asiento trasero del auto.

Abrió bruscamente y saco el maldito informe, debajo de los libros, encima de su chaqueta...

Ella seguía ahí.

El no lo había notado.

-ehm... - murmuró él-

…Se escuchan niños jugando a lo lejos...

-¿Tu que crees?- respondió ella, con un gesto tan inerte, tan tierno... tan seco.

Se miraron por un momento, ya no era como antes.

Se sentó en la parte trasera del auto, y espero a que ella continuase, como de costumbre, las conversaciones importantes, en las que la mayoría, el callaba y asentía aun sin escuchar.

-Perdón - murmuro el... como quien esconde sus palabras en mil entes que ojala transformen la palabra mas probable, tan predecible...

-sé que lo sientes, siempre lo sientes, pero no creo que sientas en realidad... Estas como muerto en vida...

Seguían en silencio el uno tras el otro, sin mirarse los ojos, sin adivinar el sentido de su alma... ¿tenían alma?

-También sé- continuo ella -que vas a disculparte y a transgivir todo lo que pueda llegar a decirte, como también se que me vas a asegurar que andas distraído.

Que el trabajo te consume, que algo te pasa y no sabes que, pero que sigues amando la totalidad del cosmo de mi alma, me vas a mirar a los ojos y vas a hondar en mi

Como si jugaras con un maldito barco de papel, a la deriva... vas a tomar mi mano, vas a susurrarme que todo va a estar bien, talvez beses mi frente, me abrases...

Me de una dosis de esa tranquilidad que exagera tu vida, de la cual dependes, pero la cual no vives, notaras que después de tantos años aun tiemblo cuando me besas…

Tocaras mi cuerpo, romperás las barreras de mi sexo, y adivina qué.

Mañana no me sentiré mejor.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó espontáneamente el.

-No sé si te amo a ti, o al recuerdo de lo que fuiste.-dijo ella en voz baja, mientras abría la puerta del auto y se disponía a salir-.

"El no llora, el no siente... simplemente disfruta de su mente ermitaña… Es un egoísta.".

Bajo del auto, tomo su arma mortal y se dispuso a entrar al departamento, lo había meditado por algunos minutos en el auto y definitivamente iba a actuar...

Bajo su metralleta hecha de cartón, un poco sucio por el tiempo que llevaba sin ser utilizada, saco su granada de espuma y se dispuso a hacer combate!...

No se rendiría, no dejaría que aquellos soldados verdes y enanos se apoderaran de su campo de batalla!...

Al entrar, cerro en seco la puerta... Y salio a buscarla...

La buscó por todos lados... La cocina, la habitación... el baño...

Pero no estaba.

-¡Imposible!... Se repetía, ¡hacia algunos momentos la había visto entrar!

Ella solía esconderse tras el mueble mas alto de la sala... pero generalmente no era lo suficientemente alto como para tapar sus pies!... La buscó.

No estaba.

Desesperó por un momento, hasta que recordó que la materia no se extingue...

Pero dejó de lado un factor muy importante.

Ella no era cualquier persona...

Hacía algunos meses nada mas, estaban haciendo el amor en una nube.

Recordó el momento... El placer...

Recordó como en besos desenfrenados se habían contado todos sus secretos... Sin hablar.

Hasta que recordó su lugar favorito de la casa...

Doblo la esquina y se dispuso a ir al techo…

Allí estaba.

Sola... Mirando al cielo…

¡Se dispuso a la batalla!

Sacó la metralleta, la granada... y se armo de valor.

Se acercó sigilosamente, con los ojos cerrados...

Cargó la metralleta y le apuntó al entrecejo de ella...

Ella no dijo nada.

Sacó el seguro de la granada…

Ella no dijo nada.

Beso sus rojos labios…

Ella no dijo nada.

La mordió...

Ella no dijo nada.

Comenzó a brotar sangre de sus labios...

Ella no dijo nada.

Entonces ¡BOOM!

Estalló el mundo... Y quedaron juntos allí.

Volando, suspendidos, elevados, levitando Sobre el techo de su casa...

Sumidos en un largo beso...

…Se escuchan niños jugando a lo lejos...

-Quieres que...?-dijo ella-

-No- interrumpió él - solo quería escuchar el resto de la canción.

-Bien, te veo adentro.

-¡ey!...

-¿si?

-quiero volar esta noche.

.--

**Notas Autora:**

¡Gracias por leer! "Helena de Minnerz".

Extraño… pero… review?


	5. Mariposas y Dinamita

**Feather and Pleasure**

**-**

**Mariposas y Dinamita**

**-**

Ahí estaba él nuevamente, como incontables noches antes, tocándola.

Mientras ella solo respondía con pequeños temblores en todo el cuerpo.

Sabia que lo que hacía estaba mal, que de cierta manera estaba traicionándolos a todos, pero no podía detenerlo, no podía siquiera ella misma detenerse, era como un vicio nocivo.

Si, eso era, solo un vicio.

Por que frente a él, ella era simplemente "débil".

Su mente volvió a repetir la palabra vicio, y siguió haciéndolo como si intentara convencerse ella misma. Un mantra.

Al principio solo era un escape, como una ruta de salvación, un juego en el que se habían arrastrado mutuamente, pero ahora definitivamente no quería pensar en que se había convertido todo aquello.

Sacudió la cabeza espantando los pensamientos.

Él la miro.

Ella simplemente se sonrojo.

Él la beso.

Ella se limito a suspirar.

Pero lo que mas le pesaba en la conciencia es que nunca, nunca podría sentir remordimiento, nunca podría arrepentirse de escapar todas las noches y entregarse a él, mientras sus amigos dormían. Mientras su antiguo amor era conciente del engaño.

Beso su cuello.

No, estaba equivocada, nunca nada de esto le pesaría en la conciencia.

No le importaba volver tarde en la noche, o incluso muy temprano en la mañana, y ser observada por Inuyasha, intentando con eso sonsacar una explicación.

No le importaba sentirse apartada de todos durante el día, si tenía su consuelo y sus besos por la noche.

No le importaba sentirlos a todos incómodos con su presencia, si antes de todo eso había estado en sus brazos.

Por que lo que importaba ahí era que después de todo, él era el único que podía hacerla sentir en su estomago…

**"una mezcla de mariposas y dinamita".**

-

-

-

**Notas Autora:**

¡Gracias por leer!

XtinaOdss, sir-dartagnan, Leidy otaku, pss, fallennagel, F3R, Alcalime, yela01.

Lamento que sea tan corto, pero tiene aun asi mucho valor sentimental y a mi me gusto mucho como quedo.

"Capitulo escrito especialmente para Kristell"

.FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

¿Review?


	6. Creer y esperar

**-**

**Feather and Pleasure**

**-**

**Creer y esperar**

**-**

_- lo siento… -_

_- shhh… - _

_- no te preocupes solo quiero dormir un poco mas-_

_- dormir un poco - repitió, palabras conciliadoras que estaban muy lejos de cumplir su propósito. – espera… no lo hagas… no debes…-_

…………………………………………………………..

Todo el lugar apestaba a tierra y cadáveres.

El paisaje no era nada atractivo a simple vista, monstruos y humanos muertos por igual, humanos sobre todo que habían tenido la desgracia de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado y por eso ahora hacían parte del espectáculo.

Si fuera otra la situación estaba seguro que habría detenido la batalla tan solo unos instantes para regocijarse y disfrutar del final de Naraku.

Sin embargo no había tiempo, y su prioridad era otra.

Inuyasha junto con el lobo, atacaban directamente el cuerpo del monstruo, mientras el monje y la exterminadora liberaban el paso de los seres inferiores.

Las extensiones más poderosas habían sido derrotadas y Kagura deserto de su creador siendo de mucha ayuda en la batalla.

……...

Su aroma estaba por todo el lugar. A pesar de la situación no pudo dejar de gozar con la esencia casi afrodisíaca.

Y su sangre era inconfundible, pero el hedor de los otros monstruos le hacían más difícil su localización e intervenían con su búsqueda debido a su sensible olfato.

Cerró los ojos, debía calmarse.

No estaba tan lejos, camino.

¡Sangre!

¡Mucha sangre!

Estaba completamente seguro que toda era de ella y solo de ella.

- Kagome… -

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de cansancio tatuada en el rostro. El maldito de su hermano había sido tan inepto como siempre, ni siquiera pudo protegerla.

- Kagome… - volvo a decir, pero esta vez acompañando su voz con unas suaves sacudidas.

Debía admitirlo, estaba un poco asustado, ella debía levantarse, no podía dejarlo, pero no mostraba signos de despertar, lo tranquilizaba la respiración que aun tenia, a pesar de ser muy suave, demasiado para su gusto.

Los compañeros de ella notaron que por fin la había encontró.

Escuchaba sus voces a lo lejos, llamándola y llamándolo, pero no los oía, era como música de fondo que lejos de calmarlo lo irritaba.

El gran Sesshomaru, dueño de grandes tierras, hijo del poderoso InuTaisho, él, que tanto alardeaba de sus poderes, ahora, en ese instante, estaba siendo un completo inútil, no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer para ayudarla.

Opto por sacarla de ese mugriento lugar, la levanto todo lo mas gentil que pudo, se alejo de lo que era el campo de batalla, dejo de escuchar las otras voces, los gritos y el metal de la espada de su hermano chocando. Ya no escuchaba nada, ni importaba nada, solo lo que tenía entre sus brazos.

Iba a salvarla. Como fuera.

Llegaron a un claro mucho mas calmado si se comparaba con el lugar donde estuvieron hacia tan solo unos minutos.

La dejo en el piso, mientras la observaba, estaba sucia, manchada de sangre y barro, cansada, pálida y aunque doliera se le veía casi sin vida.

No era la Kagome que estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar.

- vamos, despierta… - pronuncio muy bajo.

Pero surtió efecto, la vio haciendo esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.

Y en ese instante, cruzo por su mente la palabra que su subconsciente estuvo todo ese tiempo reprimiendo.

"muerte".

¿Y si moría?

Ella no podía morir.

No debía morir.

Sin embargo…

No podía descartarlo… No… se regaño, ella le demostró mucho tiempo antes que era fuerte, que era diferente, que tenía ganas y motivos de vivir. Además, mientras el existiera, ella no moriría tan fácilmente.

Recordó su espada, colmillo sagraddo. Tirada en alguna parte de la próxima tumba de Naraku, fue un buen escudo, pero no el suficiente, dando como resultado el estar partida en dos, y por una vez en su vida, deseo tenerla anudada a su cintura como siempre.

- mm… -

Ahora era ella quien lo observaba, aunque era una mirada vacía, dolorosa.

- Kagome…- se pregunto en un intento por despejarse, cuantas veces en ese mismo día había repetido ese nombre cuando días atrás solo la llamaba "humana".

- lo siento… -

- shhh… - que tonta… por que le pedía perdón en una situación como esa.

- no te preocupes solo quiero dormir un poco mas-

- dormir un poco - repitió, palabras conciliadoras que estaban muy lejos de cumplir su propósito. – espera… no lo hagas… no debes…-

¿Estaba sonriendo?

Ella siempre había tenido el poder de sorprenderlo en los momentos más inesperados, y este era uno de esos.

- ¿me… d…darías un… un beso? –

Como le podía pedir un beso, cuando estaba peligrando su vida.

- p… por… -

Nunca llego a terminar la frase, pues Sesshomaru atrapo sus labios en un beso, suave, calmado, él era conciente que no podía besarla como siempre pues podría lastimarla.

Termino el beso y la vio hacer un intento de puchero, protestando por el final.

Sabia que era mucho esfuerzo para ella mantener los ojos abiertos, y estaba perdiendo la batalla. Los cerraba poco a poco.

Pero el tendría la esperanza, creería en que después de "dormir un poco" ella volvería a abrirlos, para él, y solo para él.

Esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario.

...

Notas Autora:

¡Gracias por leer!

Fallennagel, pss, XtinaOdss.

¿Reviews?


	7. Paraguas

**-**

**Feather and Pleasure**

**-**

**Paraguas **

**-**

Tendría que haber tomado el maldito paraguas…

"señorita Higurashi, por que no se lleva el paraguas, pronto Llovera".

Imito la voz de la secretaria que la estaba despidiendo en el momento en que salía de la oficina.

"tonta, podría haber sido mas convincente"…

"Y yo podría haber sido menos confiada"… se regaño.

Eran las 6:30… debía haber llegado hace media hora. Busco con la mirada un lugar donde refugiarse de la persistente lluvia. Nada.

Siempre era puntual… o al menos se tomaba la molestia de avisar cuando se demoraba.

"Idiota"…

Él debería ser el que estuviera esperando, no ella a él, al fin y al cabo la fabulosa idea de salir un jueves luego del trabajo había sido suya, no de ella.

¿Por qué entre semana?, ¿y ella por que era siempre tan sumisa cuando él le pedía que salieran?

Su mente decía no, sacaba excusas muy valederas, en si no eran excusas, eran razones de peso, pero su traicionera boca siempre soltaba el "si".

Y corría a arreglar su agenda para dedicarle un poco de tiempo a su novio.

Se sonrojo.

"Idiota"…

¿Debería irse?... así tal vez aprendería a no dejarla esperando.

Pero… ¿y si llegaba?... "rayos"…

A quien engañaba, no iba a poder irse, ni dejarlo plantado, pensando en que a lo mejor llegaría y ella no estaría.

"maldita lluvia".

Empezaba a sentir frío, la piel descubierta pedía a gritos mas abrigo que la escotada blusa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Miro a los lados y se removió incomoda en su puesto…

¿Por qué ese hombre la miraba tanto?

Y no solo era ESE hombre, en si todos los que pasaban frente a ella se quedaban mirando, y no precisamente su cara.

Bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad…

"una muy escotada blusa blanca, puesta encima de un sostén negro", mala combinación para un día de lluvia.

Se podía ver mucho sin acudir a la imaginación. Hizo lo posible por cubrirse un poco con los brazos.

"Idiota"…

No se lo perdonaría, por su culpa estaba pasando un momento desagradable, esta vez iba en serio, en cuanto apareciera nada de lo que dijera valdría, solo lo esperaba para que se diera cuenta de lo molesta que estaba… Nada más…

Y no iba a pasar el resto de la noche con él, en cuanto llegara le pediría que la llevara directamente a su apartamento.

Le haría saber de las maneras posibles que estaba furiosa, no podría arreglarlo con unas cuantas palabras… Esta vez no…

Pero… ¿y si le había pasado algo?… "rayos"… ahí estaba nuevamente ablandándose…

¡Ey!

Ya no la miraban… parecían… ¿asustados?

Un momento… ¿Cuándo había dejado de llover?

De pronto se sintió abrigada.

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró protegida por un paraguas negro y sobre sus hombros estaba una chaqueta con un aroma muy conocido.

Sobre su oído susurraron un…

"lo siento"…

Y fue suficiente para echar por la borda todo autocontrol.

……………..

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Intervención

**-**

**Feather and Pleasure**

**-**

**Intervención**

**-**

Escucho desde la sala el sonido de la puerta al cerrar y dejo escapar un suspiro.

- Rin ha sido la última y sinceramente no tenia cara de quererse ir. –

La voz de su esposa le corroboro lo que quería escuchar "estaban solos".

Abrió los ojos y la vio mientras subía las escaleras, ciertamente el vestido era algo corto si se miraba desde la posición en la que se encontraba, una leve sensación le molesto.

Se aseguraría mas tarde, de que ese vestido no volviera a ser usado.

Detestaba esas reuniones, gente por todas partes, ningún rincón seguro en su propia casa, todos molestando y hostigando con preguntas que no quería contestar, en fin…

Lo peor es que se hacían demasiado frecuentes debido a la ferviente amistad que mantenía con Sango y Rin, al fin y al cabo lo único que lograban era acabar con su poca paciencia y matar el escaso tiempo a solas con su mujer.

El recuerdo de sus piernas y las caderas moviéndose a la par mientras subía las escaleras le hizo preguntarse ¿hacia cuanto que no la tocaba?

Recostó la cabeza en el mueble como un gesto de frustración…

Debía ser paciente y lo entendía, sin embargo la presencia de terceros le desagradaba, sin ellos al menos podrían hablar o simplemente sentarse cerca.

Ya se encargaría de acabar con esas reuniones inoficiosas.

Una muy leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al escuchar los mismo pasos de hace un momento pero esta vez directamente hacia el.

Se detuvo frente al mueble de la sala en el que se encontraba y lo miro directamente con una sonrisa insinuadora muy poco común en su personalidad apaciguada.

Se puso el dedo índice en los labios haciendo un ademán de silencio

– se ha quedado dormido – dijo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa pero una tranquila y pacifica.

- preparare algo de té –

Y no pudo evitar el pensar que en ese momento lo último que necesitaba era un té.

Mas se demoro ella en decir que iba por un té que él en seguirla hasta la cocina, allá se limito a mirarla, a observar sus manos mientras preparaban, a grabarse los suaves movimientos con los que se desplazaba de un lado para otro, insinuando lo que precisamente el estaba pensando.

Avanzo la distancia que los separaba y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura despacio, recostó su cabeza en el delicado cuello, ella respondió muy bien según su ego, ya que perdió el control de sus manos y un prematuro suspiro escapo de sus labios.

Beso su cuello y sonrío arrogante al notar como la piel se erizaba, deslizo sus brazos por los de ella hasta llegar a sus manos en donde la hizo soltar la cuchara y el vaso que agitaba torpemente.

Suavemente la giro para tenerla de frente y ver la maravillosa expresión de insatisfacción que su rostro tenía, se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios y pudo ver la molestia en sus ojos cuando en el último momento desvío su objetivo para acabar simplemente en su mejilla.

Él tenia sus maneras para hacerla sufrir y de obtener lo que quería.

- Dime que vas a acabar con estas estupidas reuniones -

- p… pero… - suspiro.

Beso el lóbulo del oído y escucho satisfecho los resultados.

- verdad que lo vas a hacer… sabes lo mucho que las odio. –

- Sessh… Sesshomaru, sabes que no es mi culpa. –

- Pero tu puedes detenerlas – decencia nuevamente hacia el cuello dejando atrás un leve camino marcado.

- De acuerdo… ya veré que puedo hacer. –

Oh no… no era eso lo que quería, necesitaba algo seguro.

La miro nuevamente a los ojos y dijo.

- vas a terminar con ellas ¿verdad Kagome? –

Y con un simple asentamiento de cabeza supo que era la última noche de tener sobrepoblación en su hogar.

Y con todo el placer que pudo disfrutar la beso en la boca, deleitándose con ella y recordando lo bien que sabia.

La apretó más y sintió su suspiro dentro del beso.

Ambos necesitaban de esa clase contacto.

En un rápido movimiento y sin desatender el beso libero el espacio del mesón de la cocina, la sentó en el.

Ella sentía como si el corazón le volara en el pecho, con un descontrolado latir, el tenerlo así de cerca le hacía florecer una serie de sensaciones que por más tiempo que llevaran juntos permanecían tal cual como la primera vez, sinceramente se alegraba por esto.

Empezó en una suave caricia a los delicados y húmedos labios.

Toco su cuerpo pasando desde su cuello, tocando superficialmente lo pechos desprotegidos del sujetador, apretó sutilmente la estrecha cintura, subió la falda del traje y acaricio con la palma abierta los muslos, empezó un recorrido interno por estos notando el ascenso de temperatura.

Kagome se limitaba a disfrutar manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sus manos servían de apoyo sobre la mesa y sus piernas fuertemente sujetas a la cintura de él.

En un momento de cordura y ella estando ya desprovista de la parte alta del traje pensó en que la cocina no era un lugar que él mismo escogería para una situación como estas, pero al diablo todo.

El recorrido siguió y ella también se unió a las caricias haciendo todo más placentero.

Sin embargo la felicidad no dura para siempre y el llanto de una tercera persona en casa les hizo detenerse…

- ¡maldición!…- fue el sonido de frustración que salio de la boca de Sesshomaru.

Y Kagome no pudo más que soltar una risita.

- ¿cuantas veces tiene que levantarse por noche? –

- la necesarias… sabes que aun es muy pequeño y que necesita atención –

- ¿ah si?, pues resulta que yo también necesito atención. –

- Lo se, discúlpame, pero aun así debo ir –

La miro, estaba semidesnuda y no pudo más que suspirar…

- no te preocupes yo iré –

- pero… -

- no pasa nada, quiero ir yo, tú arréglate –

Asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Sesshomaru? –

Él se detuvo en la puerta que dividía la cocina de la sala y sin voltearla a mirar (no sabia como reaccionaria) escucho lo que le dijo.

…Te amo…- susurró.

Y él aun sin mirarla respondió.

- lo se –

Acomodo levemente su vestido y lo siguió, dispuesta a dedicarle un poco mas de tiempo a su hijo y a su esposo.

……………

Mmmm… la verdad no se pero...

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
